Freddy vs Sora
by Alter Shead
Summary: My first ever Deleted Scene, this one to Megaman NT Warriors: AllStars. R&R it, people... RatedT for mild violence


Well, I've been meaning to do this scene since… Well, since Megaman All-Stars came to this category. I know that the chances of Neros accepting it are one to a billion since the villains are bloodier then usual, but still they're a perfect example of villains. Well, read on and see if this lyrics I made are cool or not…

The scene changes to a Hotel room, where we can see Sora sleeping soundly in his bed. Suddenly, he begins to give some strange movements while sleeping. The covers from his bed then drop of his body, and Sora starts to shake violently. The scene fades to black, and changes back to a strange field full of molten lava, rivers of toxic wastes and other nasty stuff surrounding Sora. Suddenly, four girls appear in front of him. They were chanting something about a guy named Freddy. Sora decided to go back, but was confronted by a disturbing figure.

"Who are you?" asked Sora, a bit shocked and surprised at the same time.

"You're about to find out what's the meaning of «Never Waking Up»!" said the guy, as Sora tried to pull out his Keyblade, but noticed he wasn't with it at the time. "It's no use, Sora! Nothing will help you in your nightmares! You can only…RUN!"

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Sora, now completely freaked out.

"Why should I be an ignorant killer?" asked the man, and Sora gulped at the world «killer». "I know everything about you, the Keyblade Master! The famous Keyblade bearer who runs around every corner of the Universe along with the King's lackeys in a hopeless journey to find him!"

Sora took a few steps back, but tripped over a rock. Sora then nervously tried to get away, but the guy also kept on following him, slowly.

"And to answer your other question…the name's Freddy Krueger! YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" said Freddy, as he tried to stab Sora with his sharp claws, but Sora got away just in time. "I just love chasing my victims!"

Freddy was now chasing Sora around the field, each time trying to slash Sora. Freddy started singing while chasing Sora.

Freddy: **_Have you ever been afraid of your dreams?_**

**_When after you wake up, you can hear your own agony screams?_**

**_You start to get the sudden strange bloody sensation_**

**_And when you look at your new wounds, you see that… IT WASN'T JUST YOUR IMAGINATION_**

_**I'm well known at the famous Elm Street**_

_**As the one who made you suffer while you were sleeping for a bit**_

_**The one who ended your life without you to reconsider**_

_**It's funny that when you're dead it doesn't really matter**_

Sora: **_This maniac keeps on trying to kill me_**

_**He's a villain, a psychopath I can perfectly see **_

_**Only while I sleep, but in reality I don't know where he's been**_

_**He's scary with those sharp claws and that burnt skin**_

_**He kills and torments his victims until they go mad**_

**_And without my friends here, this situation's pretty bad_**

Sora then hides in the top of a giant boulder, and tried to wake himself up by pinching and opening his eyes wide. Then, he sees that Freddy was right in front of him.****

Freddy: **_You see kid, I'm a silent killer waiting on your nightmares_**

_**Prepared to kill you when nobody cares**_

_**I know your fear, it's so much fun to see you beg**_

**_But for you it's too late, you little fag_**

_**Do I get to stab you or make you suffer with slow pain?**_

_**Both are tempting, but I really want to drive you insane**_

_**The name's Freddy Krueger, you little bed-wetter**_

_**My only goal is to make your heart and life… SHATTER**_

Sora got up, and Freddy almost stabbed his back, but only caught Sora's ankle. Sora was now running in a strange way because of his stabbed ankle. He then came up to an alley with no way out, and behind him was Freddy sharpening his claws.

"So kid, it seems this is the end of the line! Mostly, THE END OF YOUR LIFE!" said Freddy, as he lunged at Sora, who covered himself with his arms.

Suddenly, a light blocked Freddy from Sora. Sora looked up, and saw his friends there, ready to fight. All the heroes that came along with Sora in this journey to save Cream were in front of Sora, ready to fight Freddy. Yami Yugi then came from the middle of the heroes, and came face to face with Freddy, who grinned evilly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the King of Games? I haven't met someone this powerful ever since I fought against Jason Voorhees!" said Freddy, staring at Yami, who returned the grin.

"You want a Show-Down? All of us are here to protect Sora!" said Yami Yugi.

"Oh, and what can miserable pieces of heart like you accomplish against the King of Nightmares, Freddy Krueger?" asked Freddy.

"What do you mean with «Pieces of Heart»?" asked Sora, looking at the heroes.

"Well, you see Sora, we're just part of your heart, not the real heroes? But we're always here to protect you, whenever you stand alone!" said Riku, holding on to his Keyblade.

"So don't you think you're alone! We're here for you!" said Shadow, as he returned his look to Freddy, who started laughing evilly.

Freddy: **_What can miserable victims do against my will?_**

_**No one has ever stopped my ways of kill**_

_**I'll be spitting on your grave when your corpse is left behind**_

_**You'll just have to accept defeat, I have more important business to mind**_

Shadow: **_I despise your foolishness towards many heroes_**

**_And when we all snap, you'll be graded to simple, plain zeros_**

Sora: **_Killers can't feel the difference, but heroes can_**

_**We're all good friends and courageous fighters, little man**_

Yami Yugi: **_So you might wanna step back, and go away_**

_**Or we'll fight you till the end, and there's nothing you can say**_

Heroes: **_You can't defeat us, why can't you face it?_**

_**It's so much easy than to have to face defeat**_

_**We're united heroes, here to claim our prize**_

_**Kicking villains' butt is our unique franchise**_

The heroes noticed that Freddy was now giving some steps back.

"So Freddy, you don't seem too confident as you were a few seconds ago!" said Kaiba, smirking.

"I may be outnumbered, but don't you think that you've seen the last of me!" said Freddy, starting to disappear.

Freddy: **_This isn't the last of me, that's for sure_**

**_Next time, you'll know what the word «Syndicate» stands for_**

_**Bye for now, you coward heroes**_

_**Trying to protect everyone, you'll learn how to fear us**_

The song ends, as Freddy disappears from view. The scene then fades to black, changing to Sora's room. Sora wakes up a bit violently. He then decided to go and clear his thoughts, but when he set foot he felt a sudden pain coming from his left leg's ankle. The ankle was bleeding a lot, with three little circle marks on it.

"Oh my God, so Freddy really did attacked me in my dreams!" said Sora.

He then proceeded on putting a bandage around his ankle, and washed his face. He then looked at his Alarm-Clock, and it was 7 am. He looked at the beautiful vision of New York City. He still questioned himself if Freddy would really come again. He just shrugged and went to the Hotel's Restaurant to get some breakfast.

There you have it! Hope Neros accepts this scene, but it's almost impossible considering on the villain. Well, R&R…


End file.
